


Always serve wine

by dorcas_gustine



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorcas_gustine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jayne’s right, after all, getting sexed is definitely a Good Thing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Always serve wine

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. Title from _Advice to my Son_ by Peter Meinke.

“Why can’t you just sit for a moment,” Mal says, swirling his glass around as if he was one of those fancy people with frilly clothes and too many words to say ‘this wine is good’. “Appreciate the good things of life.”

“Like what?” Jayne grunts, raising his eyebrows at him. He looks genuinely curious.

“Good wine, nobody shootin’ at us,” he tells him, because it’s always nice, not being shot at.

“Gettin’ sexed,” Jayne supplies.

Mal frowns for a moment, but then he shrugs and gets to his feet. Jayne’s right, after all, getting sexed is definitely a Good Thing. Getting sexed regularly is a Very Good Thing. Especially if nobody’s shooting at you.

Jayne’s single-minded insistence may be a bit on the crude side, but let’s be honest, if he wanted sunsets and holding hands and romance he would’ve gone to- Well, he isn’t sure who he’d have gone to, but it certainly wouldn’t be _Jayne_.

Jayne smirks and leads the way upstairs and Mal follows him.

He brings the wine.


End file.
